Another Uchiha?
by JuliaAbadeerSkellington
Summary: What if Sasuke wasn't the only Uchiha left after the massacre? What if there was another that nobody knew about? What if this other survivor was a girl? What would happen if the girls foster family decided to bring her Konoha? This story is better than it sounds (I hope). SasukexOC. Self insert OC. NO MarySue! Mentions of NaruHina and other pairs. Really sorry that the summary suck
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was just a random idea I had. Some of the characters in this story I borrowed from Spirited Away, they look the same except Zeniba and Kamji look more human,just letting you know. I hope you like it.**

_thought_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the mentioned Spirited Away characters.**

* * *

(Julia's(me) POV)

For years I lived happily with my foster siblings Rin**[1] **Chihiro and Chihiro's boyfriend Kohaku (Haku), but I like to think of him as my older brother (and I know he thinks of me as his little sister), and my god parents Zeniba (We call her Obaa-chan. The reason why is because that is what she wants us to call her.) and Kamaji (they aren't involved romantically at all, they are just good friends with each other) after both of my parents were killed (first my mother then my father).

Whenever he talks about us, Kamaji calls us (Rin, Chihiro, and I) his granddaughters and Haku his grandson.

For the past few weeks we have been traveling to one of the hidden villages. Obaa-chan and Kamaji think it is best for me to become a kunochi (**A/N: Did I spell that right?**) since I am great with fighting (I needed to protect myself at times when Rin and Haku weren't around), my excellent chakra control, and because of my eyes.

When we were about a mile outside the village we were heading to (I still didn't know which village) I started to feel sick and I passed out.

This brings me to right now.

I just woke up in a hospital room a few minutes ago.

Chihiro and Haku are asleep on the little couch in here and Rin is sleeping in a chair by my bed.

The door creeks and I turn my head to see Obaa-chan, Kamaji, and some elder man wearing a long white and red jacket/robe/coat/thing (**A/N: Someone please tell me what the thing I just tried to describe is, please?**) and a red hat with a white square/diamond (it is a perfect square, but it is positioned so that one of the points of it was the bottom of the front of the hat (**A/N: If this confuses you just look up the hats of all the kages**) and a red kanji in the middle of the square/diamond.

"Good to see that you're awake." The man says to me.

'Um. thanks. I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" I ask.

The man chuckles slightly.

"I'm Hiruzen Sarutobi, the sandime hokage." He says kindly.

"Oh." is all I say.

_A kage? I knew we would have to take to one in the village we were heading to, but I didn't think that one would come see me in a hospital._

"I know you're probably wondering where you are." He says with a warm tone in his voice.

I nod a response.

"Well, you are in Konohagakure, or Konoha for short. Your god parents tell me you have great potential for becoming a kunochi, (_I smile a little when he says this_), but there is another reason I am here to see you about." He tells me.

"What would that be Hokage-sama?" I ask respectively.

"A boy from the village is interested in meeting you. He was in the hospital yesterday, when you were brought in, and saw me coming out of your room. He asked about what was going on on, so I told him about you. He seemed excited when I told him." He explained.

"What's his name?" I ask.

"His name is Sasuke -" "Hokage-sama?" A boy who sounds around my age asks, cutting the Hokage off as he opens the door a little.

"Ah, Sasuke. Please come in." The Hokage says to the boy, who is hiding behind the door.

Slowly, the door opens to reveal a small boy, maybe around my age which is 8, with pale skin, blue tinted black hair that is spiked up in the back, and black eyes.

"Who is this girl?" He asks.

The Hokage, along with the boy, looked at me.

"Introduce yourself dear." I hear Obaa-chan from by the door with Kamaji.

_Huh? I didn't even notice them move from by the bed. And now they're gone._

"My name is Julia." I say simply.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He says and shocks me a little.

I guess they noticed my shocked expression.

"This must not be something she was expecting." The Hokage says.

"Why?" The boy, Sasuke, asks.

"If you recall she didn't state her last name."

"So?" Sasuke asks.

"You stated it for her, am I incorrect Miss Uchiha?" The Hokage asks me.

* * *

**A/N 2: I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the partial cliffhanger.**

**[1] This is how Lin's name is listed on fanfiction. This is for all of you who only know her American/english name.****  
**

**Here is the age of the characters in this chapters:**

**Sasuke&amp;Julia(me)are 8. Sasuke is 7 days older than me.**

**Chihiro is 10**

**Haku is 12**

**Rin is 16.**

**You know those questions type things I put in the story? Please answer them and help me.**

**Favorite, Follow, and Review this story.**

**And for all of you who want to flame this story, you can just take those flames and shove them up your collective asses, I'll just delete them anyways.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the second chapter! I would like to thank all of the people who reviewed the first chapter. Oh, and an extra thanks to **The Blueish Rose **for you suggestion. I actually planned on doing that, while still having them be friends.** Tamani**, I will explain how OC me survived in either this chapter or the next one.**** I hope you all like this chapter.**

_this is thought_

**Disclaimer: I don't anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

(Julia's POV)

(4 years later)

Life in this village has been great.

I have made many friends. One of them is the boy, Sasuke, I met when I first woke up here in the hospital. He's my best friend.

My other friends include a loud blonde boy named Naruto who is really fun to hang out with, a kind pink haired girl named Sakura who is very nice, a lazy boy with dark hair that is tied up (and sorta looks like a pineapple) named Shikamaru who is kind and very calm, a loud blonde girl named Ino who always compliments my outfits, a chubby boy with light brown hair and red swirls on his cheeks named Choji who always shares his snacks with me, a boy with brown hair and red upside down triangles on his face named Kiba who always lets me play with his little white dog named Akamaru, a boy with dark hair, sunglasses, and always covers his face with the collar of his jacket named Shino who helps me catch butterflies and ladybugs, a dark blue/violet haired shy girl named Hinata who is very nice and likes to hang out with me, a boy with long dark brown hair, who is Hinata's older cousin, named Neji who is kind towards me, a girl with dark brown hair that she wears in buns named TenTen who spars with me sometimes, and a boy with black bowl cut hair named Lee who is a bit odd but is very friendly.

A bunch of the girls in the village have huge crushes on Sasuke, but I don't.

I will admit that he is very handsome, but I just don't see everything that all those other girls see in him.

Ino and Sakura fight over him a lot. I think the only time they don't fight over him is when they are both hanging out with me at the same time, even then the tension between them is very thick, but I managed to help them work things out.

Right now I am laying in bed thinking about what tomorrow is and what happened just a few hours ago.

_I can'__t believe that in about 12 hours I will be on a team and going on missions. I'm so excited. Also exhausted. Training with Sasuke today was a little more intense than usual, but I guess it's my fault for suggesting that we practice our skills even harder considering what tomorrow is. Oh well. I might as well get some sleep._

Pulling the blankets over me and grabbing my plush moose, I fall into a peaceful sleep.

(next morning)

I wake up to the smell of Obaa-chan's amazing cooking and Chihiro and Rin fighting.

"CHIHIRO! HURRY UP IN THE BATHROOM!" Rin yells at our sister. She only calls her by her actual name when she is either pissed off or serious (from concern, fear, sadness, or wants to protect her), the rest of the time she calls her Sen, and I will sometimes call her that. The same goes for Haku and I when it comes to Rin and the nicknames. She calls Haku Dragon Boy and me Julez. Actually, a lot of my friends call me Julez, mainly because they heard Rin, Haku, and Chihiro calling me that.

"DAMN IT CHIHIRO! GET OUT OF THERE NOW BEFORE I DRAG YOU OUT HERE MYSELF!" Rin screams, obviously beyond royally pissed off.

Sighing, I get up and go into my private bathroom, my sisters were so jealous of me because of this for the longest time, and take a quick shower. I use my favorite strawberry scented body wash and lavender scented shampoo. It's funny, one time Sasuke and I were training together and when he tried to dodge one of my attacks I ended up falling on him and he was able to smell the mixed scents of my shower products. He said that they smelled nice and that they smelled better than the cheap smelling perfumes that a lot of girls wear.

I leave my memories as I turn the water off and step out of the shower, with a towel wrapped around my body since you never know who could be trying to spy on you.

Grabbing and plugging in my hair dryer, I turn it on high with the temperature set on warm and dry my hair until it is at least not dripping wet any more. It's still little damp when I finish, but I don't care. I put it up in a messy bun and walk back into my room.

After making sure my curtains are closed I undo my towel and put it in my hamper before I pick out my clothes for today.

I pick out a dark pink, sleeveless shirt that has a pattern of burnt orange hearts on it, a dark blue knee length skirt that has the Uchiha crest on near the hem on the front (I only recently started wearing clothes with the Uchiha crest on them because my surrogate family thought I should and cause Sasuke gave them to me as gifts), black shorts that stop about mid thigh to wear under my skirt, standard ninja sandals except they are dark purple instead of blue, my Leaf Village headband (which I am wearing tied around my upper left arm today).

I pick out and put on a random pair of underwear and bra(yes I'm 11 but I developed a little early) and I begin to get dressed, but I hear a sound from my window. I look and I can see a person in the gap between my curtains.

"HAKU!" I scream, loudly, for my brother.

He runs in, my door was unlocked because my siblings and I trust each other, and stands close to me.

"What's wrong Julia?" He asks, obviously worried.

I point at my window, where the person is still watching and is oblivious to Haku being there, and Haku sees the person. Anger is very apparent on his face. He storms over to the window, opens the curtains, and opens the window before the dude on the other side could know what's going on.

"Why the hell are you spying on my little sister you fucking pervert?!" Haku yells at/ asks the man.

Before the person could answer, Haku slugs him, hard, in the nose. I hear the dude fall and land in a bush, probably earning a few broken bones.

One thing about Haku, he is really really really REALLY strong. No one ever messes with him because if he gets pissed then people could get hurt. He is also really protective of me, Chihiro, and, even though he won't admit it, Rin. You mess with one of us and you will end up in the hospital. Even though he has the potential to be one, he doesn't want to be a ninja. He knows what comes along with it and doesn't want to have to kill people.

"Thanks Haku." I say as I hug him. He hugs back and leaves so I can get dressed.

I put my outfit on and brush out my, now fully dry, waist length hair.

As I am about to leave my room I remember something I left on the table by me bed. I go back in and I see the charm bracelet I got on my first birthday here with charms from all my friends. I put it on and look at all the charms: A bowl of ramen charm from Naruto, a sakura blossom from Sakura, a lavender(my fav shade of my fav color(purple)) cloud from Shikamaru, a dark purple rose from Ino, a red swirl from Choji (it kind looks like the ones on his cheeks), one that looks sorta like Akamaru from Kiba and Akamaru, a sky blue butterfly from Shino, a red and medium purple heart from Hinata, a dark blue and light red ying-yang sign from Neji, a black and purple kunai from TenTen, a green colored smiley face from Lee, and charm that is the Uchiha crest that is encircled by dark purple, lavender, red, black, and midnight blue vines from Sasuke. There are 3 other charms on the bracelet, one from each of my siblings: A dragon from Haku, a little soot sprite from Chihiro, and little mask that I was told represents a spirit called No-Face from Rin. This is my second most favorite thing in the world, my plush moose doll I named Moosey that I have had my entire life is my most favorite thing.

I also grab a hair tie of my nightstand and shove it in my skirt pocket as I walk down to the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen I see plates of pancakes (They smell like strawberry ones), scrambled eggs, and bacon, lots of bacon! There is also different juices and fruits.

"Why such a awesome breakfast Obaa-chan?" I ask.

"I thought you'd want to celebrate your first day as a ninja." She says.

"Oh. Cool!" I say as I sight at the table with Haku and wait for Rin and Chihiro to come down.

As soon as they are seated Obaa-chan and Kamaji place our plates in front of us. My plate has a few more pancakes and has noticeably more bacon. (**A/N: I really LOVE bacon**) Obaa-chan also places a smoothie by my plate. I take a sip and smile. It's a strawberry watermelon smoothie with a hint of orange in it.

After breakfast I wash my dishes and leave for the academy.

On my way there I ran into Sasuke. We talked a bit as we walked together.

A lot of people were surprised by how much I got Sasuke to open up. Sure he is still cold at times, but he talks a little more and is a little kinder to people. I even got him to tolerate Naruto and Sakura.

Once we are at the academy we sit next to each other. There is room for 2 more people to sit with us on the other side of Sasuke. I am hoping that Naruto and Sakura will sit there. I know Naruto didn't pass the exam the other day, but I just this feeling that he manged to do something and will be here today.

My feeling was proved correct as I watched Naruto walk through the door. I wave him over to the desk.

"Wow, you actually passed. How'd you manage that?" I ask him as he sits on the desk, facing Sasuke and I.

"I can't really say. I will tell you that Iruka-sensei was really proud." He says with a smile on his face.

"I bet he was." I saw to him as I give him a small hug.

One of Sasuke's fangirls tries to sit next to him.

"Move." Sasuke says to her.

"Why? I just want to sit next to you." The girl says with a voice that makes me want to puke.

"That seat is being saved for someone." Sasuke says to her. Naruto and I smile a bit when he says because we know who he is talking about.

"Well, that person can sit somewhere else." The girl says, not getting the hint that Sasuke wants her to leave.

She just stays there until she is dragged away by Ino, who had just arrived with Sakura.

"He said the seat is being saved so why don't you just listen and sit somewhere else." She says to the girl.

That's another thing that changed. Ino isn't much of a fangirl anymore. She still has a crush on Sasuke, but she respects his space and is settling on being friends with him.

After Ino drags the girl away Sakura takes her seat next to Sasuke. There is an empty seat next to her, which is where Naruto is gonna sit as soon as he gets off the desk.

I notice someone behind Naruto wasn't paying attention to what he was doing and bumped into Naruto and caused him to fall forward. I figured out what was gonna happen and I got on the desk and stood/sat in between the boys so nothing embarrassing, like they accidentally kiss, happens. Sadly my actions cause me to fall onto Sasuke. I try to get up but then Naruto falls on me and pushes me down more. Sasuke and I end up kissing each other. I feel something around my waist and I realize it is Sasuke's arms. I notice his eyes are closed.

_I can not believe this is happening._

Naruto is obviously oblivious to what us happening and didn't get up so I was stuck kissing Sasuke. I feel Sasuke's lips move against mine.

_Is he actually kissing me back? This kiss is just an accident. This is my first kiss. I also know that this is his first kiss._

Something inside me makes me close my eyes and move my lips with his.

_Why the hell am I acting like this? It's not like I have any romantic feelings towards him._

Sasuke and I were only like that for about 2 minutes. Naruto realized he was on me and trapping me on top of Sasuke so he got up so I wouldn't get squished by him and went to sit in his seat. I am so glad that he didn't notice the kiss. In fact, no one noticed it.

_Wow, must be pure luck._

Sasuke lets go of me and I get off of him. I help him up and pick the chair up for him before sitting in my seat.

Remember when I said no one noticed the kiss? Apparently I was wrong. All of Sasuke's fangirls noticed the kiss. And they were pissed.

There was a combined yell of "WHAT THE HELL!" heard through out the class room.

They all gather around me and I know they are either going to yell at me, try to hurt me, or both.

Before they she-devils could say/do anything Sasuke had grabbed a hold of my hand and brought it up onto the desk. I can tell he is doing this so the stupid fangirls will leave me alone.

"Don't hurt her in anyway or you'll be hurt." He says, coldly, to them.

Since we first met and became friends, Sasuke has been protective of me. I understand why. I know how it feels to lose those who are important to you.

The girls left me alone and went back to there seats just as Iruka-sensei walked in.

"I am going to announce the teams you will be put on. You will all be put into groups of three with the exception of one group of four. After everyone knows their team you will have a short lunch break then you will come back her and wait for your new senseis." He explained before calling out the group numbers and who is in them.

The only one I remember hearing is Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji being on a team together.

"Team 7 will be Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Julia Uchiha." Iruka-sensei says.

A small smile appears on my face.

_I get to be on a team with my 3 best friends._

The only other team I hear is the one consisting of Kiba, Hinata, and Shino.

After all the teams were called Iruka-sensei released us for our break and told us to be back within 90 minutes.

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and I meet at the tree with the swing on it that is by the academy for lunch.

I pull out my lunch and the lunches I made for my friends, Sasuke's with extra tomatoes.

We eat and talk happily. I sat on the swing, Sasuke leaned against the tree, and Naruto and Sakura are sitting on the ground.

After we eat we go back to the class room and wait for our new sensei.

* * *

**A/N 2: Hope you liked this chapter. Please give any suggestions for this story you may have, Please review, follow, and favorite. Flame and you will experience the most painful torture ever... BEING LOCKED IN A ROOM WITH GRELL SUTCLIFF WITH JUSTIN BEIBER MUSIC PLAYING! (soory beiber fans.)**


End file.
